


Iced Americano, Please

by DaFishi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a little shit, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU, he works at starbucks, steve hates his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Steve and Bucky meet at a Starbucks.Steve is working when Bucky walks in and makes his life better.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Iced Americano, Please

**Author's Note:**

> This was written 2 months ago but got lost in my mountain of works. 
> 
> Whoops

Steve was dead tired.

He had been working for his art project for a while now for college.

He was interning with some big hotshot in the art community, but he was so egotistical.

Right now, he was working at Starbucks and trying to get through the day.

“Next,” Steve calls.

As the woman moves out of the way, Steve is greeted with the sight of a very nice looking guy.

The guy seems to look at him a moment too long and suddenly Steve’s self-conscious.

“Can I take your order?” Steve asks politely, internally panicking.

The guy blinks before smiling.

Steve wants to see that smile more often.

“I’d like an iced americano, please,” he says.

Steve smiles and quickly punches it into the cash register.

“That’ll be $2.25,” Steve says.

The man passes his card and Steve quickly swipes.

“Can I have a name for your order?” Steve asks.

The man smiles. “Bucky.”

Steve looks at him contemplatively. “Is that your real name?”

‘Bucky’ chuckles. “No. My name is James. Middle name’s Buchanan, so I got Bucky from that.”

Steve blinks in surprise. “That’s a mouthful.”

Bucky laughs. “You're telling me.”

And that’s how it was for a few weeks.

They kept exchanging conversation until they knew practically everything about each other.

Then one day, Bucky finally decided to step up.

“Steve?”

“Hm?”

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Steve looks at him in pure shock. “Really?”

Bucky huffs. “Yes, really.”

Steve grins. “I’d love to.”

Bucky smirks. “How about coffee?”

He gets hit but in his opinion, it’s totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
